The Dramione Anthology
by Draconis Silver
Summary: Draco/Hermione, my gift to you. A collection of plenty, with lemons too.
1. Experimentation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and all characters mentioned in this one shot belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Experimentation**

Words: 3,735

Rating: M

_17th August, 2003_

_The Ministry of Magic_

Hermione glanced around the crowded, newly built Ministry ballroom once more from where she was currently standing with a few of her co-workers, looking out for the signature blonde hair of a certain wizard. Draco Malfoy had been following her for the past year, constantly appearing in the same elevator or even showing up for meetings earlier just to stare at her.

At first she tried to ignore him, but he was like an itch that you couldn't reach no matter how far your body stretched.

She would feel his icy gaze on her from across the room, making her squirm uncomfortably. Hermione had tried to ignore the hum between her legs when he'd look at her like he wanted to devour her. It had irked her considerably.

Harry and Ron had brushed it off, telling her that he was just the same old git with no bite.

So, she had remained impassive and gone about her daily routine as if he didn't exist.

It worked, until he decided to up the ante eleven months ago.

He'd gone as far as to talk to Harry and Ron, befriending them instantly. Could you believe it? His silver tongue had charmed the two men who hated him the most. She could have smashed his perfect, holier-than-thou face with a cauldron. _Hard._

So much for him being a git in their eyes. Bloody Gryffindors the pair of them.

She had been beyond furious when she walked into Harry's office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to find Malfoy sat on the sofa, his legs crossed over and resting on the coffee table like he owned the place.

ooo

_Eleven months ago._

_She saw his mercurial grey eyes graze over her figure lazily, a smirk tugging at his features as he took in her offensive stance._

_"What are you doing in here, Malfoy?" She spat at him, her eyes flashing with disgust._

_He had the audacity to scoff at her. Scoff!_

_"Not that it's any of your business_, _**Granger**__," he emphasised her last name in a challenging manner. "But I believe I'm having a delightful chat with Harry over here." He motioned to the quiet man sat behind his desk who was currently fiddling nervously with his stationary. He knew he was in trouble._

"Oh, _**Harry, **__is it now, Malfoy?" She asked bitterly._

_Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Did I stutter?"_

_Hermione ignored him and turned to Harry, his nervous expression instantly turning to fear when she glared at him._

_"Harry James Potter. Outside."_

_Harry winced at the use of his full name and seemed to fumble over his words for a few moments before he was cut off._

"_**Now**__."_

_He gulped and nodded, standing up and walking stiffly to the door._

_She shot one last look at Malfoy - who seemed to have enjoyed the whole spectacle - before slamming the door behind her. She wished it had been his face._

ooo

She sighed. Harry had tried to win her over for 'Team Malfoy', but she just wasn't having any of it. She couldn't have trusted that smarmy ferret as far as she could throw him.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Hi Harry," Hermione smiled distractedly, glancing over Harry's broad shoulder to check for the bane of her existence.

"He's not here?" He questioned, Hermione knew who he was talking about instantly.

"I'm surprised. I would have thought these snotty-nosed, high society events simply thrilled him." She replied blandly.

Harry laughed, "Tssk Hermione, I didn't think you were one for trash talking behind someone's back."

Hermione let her lips twitch slightly at the corners, "I think I can make an exception just this once for Malfoy."

Harry laughed heartily at her, "Hey, you know that Gin's hen night is coming up soon," he continued when she nodded in response. "Please don't get into too much trouble okay? I overheard her floo calling someone about strippers, talk her out of it will you?" He asked with a chuckle.

Hermione couldn't help the smile that broke out over her face. He didn't have to know she had been the one to suggest the strippers in the first place, she had been incredibly sexually confident since shacking up with her husband sixth months ago.

She narrowed her eyes at him feigning deep thought, still smiling. "We'll see," She promised as she raised her champagne flute to her light pink lips.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Harry's little victory fist pump and laughed. Her laughter was short-lived when she saw a flash of long red hair before Ginny's hand waved over at them. Hermione gave her a warm smile and wave back before Harry turned to her.

"I better get back to her; she hates these bloody things as much as I do." He chuckled before kissing Hermione chastely on the cheek. "You look beautiful tonight by the way, truly."

She smiled at her best friend as she unconsciously smoothed out the non-existent creases in her black floor-length velvet and lace dress, the bottom flowing around her feet as she did so.

With the disappearance of her best friend, she turned back to resume the idle chit-chat with her colleagues.

She excused herself to go the ladies room a few minutes later. Dropping her empty champagne flute on a passing waiter's tray, she slipped out of the ballroom and into the dimly lit corridors.

Reaching the bathroom in record time, she gave herself a once over in the full-length mirror. She was rather pretty, but not conventionally so. She didn't have a perfectly straight nose, the pretty thin lips or the almond-shaped eyes like so many of the witches here. Hermione had a small button nose, graced with the very lightest of freckles that dusted to the middle of her cheeks, her lips were plump, but not overly so. Of all her features, she liked her eyes the most. Her bright amber eyes were just the right size for her face and they gave her an innocent, child-like look that made her appear younger than she was.

She glanced at the clock overhead; it was only 9:30 pm. That meant she wouldn't be able to leave for at least another half hour or so. She groaned and rested her hands on the counter, absent-mindedly tapping her fingers against the sink.

She busied herself with washing her hands a few times, trying to make the time go by quickly. After ten minutes she gave up and left the bathroom, deciding to stroll back to the ballroom at a leisurely pace. She didn't want to hear any more stories about hair and makeup fiascos from the bimbos she was forced to interact with on a daily basis.

Hermione was currently the under-secretary to the new Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. She loved her job dearly; however, she did not love the constant visits or calls from the secretaries of the other departments. Hermione was sure they were only hired for their looks, impressing various foreign visitors with their pretty hair or sickly-sweet giggles. They all reminded her of Lavender Brown. That was enough to put her off them for life.

She sighed contentedly, despite the surroundings she found herself in.

"Well aren't you quite a sight to behold." A silky voice purred from behind her.

She froze in her walk, instantly reaching for her wand that resided in the purse that was tied at her wrist.

"There's no need for that is there? I was simply commenting on how... _Delicious_, you look tonight."

She whipped around, searching for the source of the voice, but they were well hidden in the shadows of the corridor. A shiver trailed up her spine and she swallowed nervously.

"Show yourself." She demanded somewhat shakily. "Who's there?"

She already had a feeling as to who it was.

"Don't pretend that you don't know, sweet. It's quite unbecoming."

"Malfoy, come out from whatever corner you're skulking in immediately." All traces of fear had been extinguished – much like her happiness - and replaced by extreme irritation.

He let out a seductive chuckle before appearing from behind a rich velvet curtain. Hermione had to suck in a breath.

He was wearing a tailored charcoal grey suit that accented his stormy eyes; a crisp, white button-down shirt was visible from beneath his matching waistcoat. He was also adorning a rich plum coloured silk tie with a matching pocket square. His white-blonde hair was gently styled to the side, much like his days as a sixth year at Hogwarts. She could see the outline of a perfectly sculpted body under his suit, broad shoulders, long, well-toned limbs and an immaculate posture.

Hermione had to admit, he was incredibly handsome. He knew it too, so she needn't divulge to him the aching need between her legs.

"Do you like what you see, sweetheart?" He purred into her ear as he reached her, their bodies merely centimetres apart. Hermione didn't move, refusing to let him intimidate her. She was the former Gryffindor princess, she was not going to be scared off by the once Slytherin prince.

"Don't call me that." She bit out harshly.

He laughed teasingly and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, her nostrils flaring in annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" Her tone was stern, like that of a mother scolding her child.

He scoffed, "Why do you ask? Do you think about me Hermione?" He whispered the last question in her ear and smirked when he saw her stiffen.

"Of course not," Hermione snorted. "I just would have preferred if you hadn't shown at all. I was having a glorious time without you ruining it."

"You can lie to me all you want, Princess, but don't lie to yourself."

Hermione faltered, "I- I'm not lying, Malfoy."

Draco's lips tugged upwards into a smirk and Hermione couldn't help but shift her gaze to them. She had never seen lips like that on a man; they looked so soft, so perfect.

"Kiss me."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, "W-what?"

Draco stepped closer to her, their bodies touching. She could feel his heart beating through his suit, her body crackled with electricity, her breathing was rapidly bordering on the verge of an asthma attack.

"_Kiss. Me."_ He repeated into the shell of her ear, his hot breath fanning across her skin. Hermione's eyelids fluttered briefly before she jumped back, eyes wide in horror.

"Are you mad? What do you think you're doing?" She shrieked as she backed away from his advancing form.

"I've watched you for a long time Hermione. You truly are a magnificent creature, I need to have you." He confessed as Hermione's back made contact with the wall behind her.

She swallowed as she felt his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. She could feel the pulsing fire in her core, she willed it to go away with all her might, but she couldn't shift the ache. His breath made her skin prickle with goose bumps as he panted heavily against her, his hands braced on either side of her head against the wall.

"You drive me crazy, Hermione." He groaned against her skin, his lips lightly grazing her bare shoulder. "I've waited so long to get you alone." He admitted; his deep voice was barely above a whisper.

"I- I- Malfoy you can't-" She gasped as she felt Draco's lips and teeth against her neck, scraping gently against her sensitive spots. "S-stop, please, Malfoy." She begged desperately before his mouth enveloped her earlobe, sucking and nipping at the tender flesh.

She couldn't stop the moan that burst from her mouth and her hands flew out to grip his firm shoulders. His kisses became more insistent, pressing more firmly into her skin, his teeth nibbling at her jaw line before his lips collided with hers. She moaned into his mouth when his tongue swept across her bottom lip, begging for more of her. She gave up her fight and her tongue battled with his, sliding in and out of his hot cavern. He tasted of spearmint and whiskey, he was delicious.

Hermione was delirious, his touch was warping her mind and she had finally given into her lust. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and he groaned loudly into her mouth.

"Oh, oh Malfoy," She sighed blissfully as his mouth worked downwards towards her décolletage, "Please."

He nipped and sucked at the tops of her breasts, "Tell me, princess. Tell me what you want."

"You. Oh – I want you!" She cried as his hands wrapped around the back of her thighs, massaging the inside of her legs with firm strokes and pulling her flush against his solid erection, his lips still continuing their delicious assault on her chest. "Take me away from here."

Hermione felt the familiar twist of disapparition before her lips were attacked once more with increased fervour. She grabbed Draco by the tie and pulled him backwards until her backside landed on his bed, causing him to fall on top of her, his weight held steady by his forearms. She quickly removed the tie and he ripped his jacket off, his lips never leaving hers as his waistcoat fell onto the rapidly increasing pile.

"Stand up princess." Draco commanded and she did before each of her legs was lifted and her shoes were removed. He trailed his large hands up her sleek body before reaching behind her for the zipper of her dress, his piercing silver eyes never left hers as he lowered the zip at a torturously slow pace. The dress fell instantaneously, pooling at her feet.

"Beautiful," Draco admired, taking hold of her hands and pulling her from the dress, lacing her neck and shoulders with kisses whilst her hands fumbled with his shirt buttons. Hermione dragged it across his shoulders before it fell to the floor along with her dress. She raked over his toned torso with her fingers, making sure to wander to just below the waistline of his trousers when he let out a shaky breath. She smirked when he moaned as she ran her hand ran along the 'V' of his hips and the fine trail of blonde hair below his navel.

Suddenly, Hermione was pulled into Draco's arms and carried to the bed. She was dropped into the middle and she crawled upwards as Draco climbed on top of her, his shoes and socks thrown somewhere on the other side of the room.

"So fucking beautiful," he murmured against her lips. She moaned in response and slid his belt off from around his hips before attacking his trouser button. Draco pulled his trousers off the rest of the way whilst kissing her simultaneously. "Mine... all mine."

Hermione couldn't wait any longer. With a strong push, she rolled them over so that she was on top of him. Malfoy's eyes widened in surprise before he cried out in ecstasy, he glanced down and saw that his boxers and been removed and his witch was gently licking at his erection, swirling the pre-come around his head with her silky tongue.

"Oh sweet Merlin, that feels so good Princess." He moaned as she took him into her mouth, suckling and licking like a child with a Sugar Quill. His hips arched off the bed and further into her mouth as she hollowed her cheeks. Hermione looked up to meet his pleasure glazed eyes – his grey irises barely visible - and she felt her pussy clench, the heat travelling all the way down to her toes.

"Oh- oh Princess, you have such a hot mouth. Fuck."

He groaned out loud and Hermione could feel her stomach tighten in excitement. Moments later Draco's groans were turning into desperate growls as he thrust upwards into her mouth.

"Oh fuck, Hermione. I'm going to come."

She almost came too at the sight of him losing control below her, his fists clawing at the silken bed sheets; she had never felt more sexually powerful. She could feel his cock jerking as he let out a loud moan, jets of hot liquid filling her throat. Hermione swallowed effortlessly before popping him out of her mouth and wiping her lips with her hand.

"Come here Princess," he commanded and Hermione moved over to straddle his hips. He sat up and kissed her, uncaring of the fact that he could taste himself in her mouth. Draco's hands splayed out over her smooth back, rubbing small circles with the pads of his fingertips. He reached for her bra strap and unclasped it easily, sliding the lacy garment off her body.

He admired her breasts with his mouth, twirling his tongue around her nipples before nipping lightly. Hermione moaned and pushed her chest into his face, begging him for more. He palmed her other breast gently and she moaned again at the glorious sensation.

She grasped at Draco's hair when he blew cold air on her sensitive nipples, eliciting a groan of pain from the wizard below her. His lips crashed to hers and he sucked on her bottom lip, biting down on it with his teeth.

He turned them around quickly and hooked his fingers through her knickers, dragging them down her legs and throwing them to the floor. He planted light butterfly kisses all the way up her body, avoiding her sweet spot before claiming her in another fiery kiss. He pulled away quickly and reached a hand between her thighs.

"You're so wet for me Princess, just for me." He said in awe as his index finger slid between her folds to stroke her, she was slick and hot around his finger as he entered her, her muscles clamping around his digit. "So tight, so beautiful."

He pumped in and out of her slowly, admiring the way she bit her lip and the rapid heaving of her chest.

"Oh Draco, I- I need more." She moaned in desperation. He withdrew his finger quickly and adjusted himself as she wrapped her legs around his hips, rolling them invitingly. His cock teased at her entrance before he pushed in slowly, groaning as her hot muscles encased him. When the head of his erection was in her fully, he thrust all the way in powerfully.

"Sweet Merlin!" Draco growled as he settled himself more firmly against her, his weight supported by the arms either side of him.

The only thing Hermione could concentrate on was getting oxygen into her body as Draco panted above her. When she had adjusted to him, he pulled himself out again slowly and thrust back into her more forcefully. They quickly developed a rhythm and it wasn't long before Draco's movements started to become erratic, driving in and out of her at an immense speed. His grunts and her heavenly moans filled the room as they both propelled towards the edge.

Draco's head was buried in crook of her neck as he thrust into her velvet channel, her muscles hungrily pulling him back in.

"Oh Hermione, Hermione, I'm so close."

Hermione tightened her hold on his hips as his thrusts became uneven. Her orgasm was fast approaching and she quivered in anticipation.

"Come for me Hermione, come for me."

Hermione screamed out his name as her orgasm ripped through her body, tearing at every muscle. Her legs clamped harder around his waist as he cried out hoarsely, burying him into her deeper as she milked him of his seed.

"You're mine, all mine. I'm never letting you go." He sighed heavily as he fell to her side. He wrapped his arms around her frame and pulled her into the curve of his body.

He absent-mindedly stroked patterns along her arms before he spoke again, "That was amazing."

"I know." She agreed, stifling a yawn as she snuggled further into his chest.

"We should definitely try something like that again." Draco declared enthusiastically.

Hermione nodded, "Next time, I want to be the creepy seductress."

"We'll see."

"Goodnight Mr. Malfoy."

"Goodnight Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione was close to falling asleep when suddenly she smirked mischeviously. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

She paused for a few seconds, trying to gauge his reaction after she told him. "I forgot to tell you earlier, but I hired strippers for Ginny's hen night."

"YOU WHAT?"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first one-shot of many guys and gals, I'd love to hear feedback from you, reviews are my life source ;)

Until next time, Draconis Silver x


	2. A Bittersweet Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and all characters mentioned in this one-shot belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Words: 4,631

Rating: M

June, 1997 - January, 1998

**A Bittersweet Goodbye**

_". . . A widow bird sat mourning for her love,_  
_Upon a wintry bough;_  
_The frozen wind crept on above,_  
_The freezing stream below."_  
_- Percy Bysshe Shelley_

She sat by the river that ran through the Forest of Dean, her numb fingers mindlessly turning the pages of 'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore'. It had been days since Hermione had seen Draco Malfoy, she was getting worried. He had always promised to return soon, but it did little to quell the uneasiness in her stomach.

Draco Malfoy had turned spy for the Order as soon as Snape had killed Dumbledore.

In his final moments alone with him, Dumbledore had offered Draco and his family protection, in exchange that he remain alongside the Death Eaters, feeding them false information about the Order's whereabouts. Voldemort hadn't shown any signs of suspicion thus far, and the Order was managing to stay above water. Snape had proven to be a valuable mentor to Draco during the summer. He was taught the invaluable skill of Occlumency and was now a proficient Occlumens, his mind impenetrable to most, including his Aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange.

The first time Draco showed his face at an Order meeting - shortly after his seventeenth birthday - Hermione almost felt sorry for him.

It was clear that You-Know-Who had put strain on the sixteen year old boy that, in that moment, wanted nothing more than to run away from the piercing stares of the Order members. His usual bright silver eyes were stripped of their mirth and child-like shine, being replaced by fear and self-loathing. He was thin and pale, and had he been sleeping, Hermione would have thought he was dead. It was a saddening sight to behold.

It had been Tonks that had first tried to get Draco to open up, but her withdrawn cousin would not speak, locking himself away and only making an appearance when needs must, preferring to eat in his room. It was a couple of weeks later when she had gone to Hermione, begging her to try and bring Draco out of his shell.

She had tried to refuse, of course. Hermione may have felt sorry for the boy, but he was still rotten to her during their initial Hogwarts years. But the look on Tonks' face made it almost impossible to say no, she was desperate to repair her broken family, no matter the history that had caused the rift.

_Hermione knocked on the door to Draco's room three times, shuffling from foot to foot nervously. There was no answer. She tried again, increasing the power of her strokes._

_She heard a muffled groan and a string of curse words from behind the door. Hermione grimaced; the boy sure did have a creative vocabulary._

_"Who is it?" Draco questioned harshly, probably grumpy from his disturbed peace, she assumed._

_Hermione almost choked on her own breath, he hadn't spoken to anyone in weeks, much less address them personally._

_Was he finally coming around?_

_"It's me – er, Hermione."_

_The sounds of creaking floor boards and shuffling feet filled the small hallway before the door flew open, revealing a very grouchy Draco Malfoy. He had a bored expression on his face as he spoke._

_"What do you want Granger?"_

_Hermione tried her best to smile politely, "I came to see how you were doing." Lies. I was forced here, bribed with books and locked in a broom cupboard for two hours before I yielded to your batty cousin._

_Draco didn't look convinced, "Why do you care?"_

_"I care because I want to. You may very well hate me, but believe it or not, I don't return the sentiment."_

_"Whatever, I don't need pity from some filthy mudblood." He sneered and turned to slam the door in her face, only to growl when Hermione shoved her leg through the crack and pushed past him into the room._

_"Is that the best you can do Malfoy?" Hermione bit out harshly, "In all the years you've tormented me can you not possibly create a new insult? It's gotten a little old I'm afraid."_

_He glared down at her, "Fuck off. I don't need you, or anyone else, fucking coddling me like I'm a child!"_

_"Then stop acting like one! You're not the only one that's suffered through this war Malfoy, there are children out there starving with no family and no home! There are people out there losing their lives every day and here you are, locking yourself away and acting like a bloody spoilt princess. Stop being selfish, you have a home here, so get over yourself."_

_With that Hermione spun on her heel and left the room, leaving Draco behind, completely and utterly speechless._

He had shown up for dinner the next evening, much to everyone's surprise.

Hermione couldn't help the small smile that broke out on her face as Mrs Weasley embraced the boy enthusiastically and fussed over him for the remainder of dinner, completely oblivous to the death glares from Harry and Ron.

She didn't think she'd ever seen him look so frightened.

It was after the attack on Bill and Fleur's wedding night that Harry, Ron and Hermione left to hunt for the remaining Horcruxes as Draco returned to his family's manor in Wiltshire, stocked with the skills necessary to keep him alive. The four agreed among themselves that Draco would correspond with the trio at regular intervals when the time allowed for him to do so. He would tell them all about You-Know-Who's plans and they would provide him with food during his long raids with the Death Eaters.

During the few short months that he had been at his manor, he had proven himself to be a faithful servant of the Dark Lord, and was relieved of the duty to attend all the raids. Apparently, Draco was his 'young protégé' and was required to take care of himself, lest he be harmed in battle. Now, Draco was trusted to leave the manor for days at a time in search of all things 'mudblood.'

Draco had started to spend those days with Harry, Ron and Hermione, favouring the insufferable Golden Trio over snake-face and 'lone-wolfing.'

The boys had clashed at first, the high amount of testosterone had reached unbearable levels and Hermione had intervened, resorting to placing each of them in their own corner until they learned to get along. Hermione had enjoyed the frustrated huffs and puffs from all of them, but was delighted when conversations among them were somewhat civil.

Things had changed as soon as Ron had taken on the responsibility of keeping the locket safe. The once easygoing, fun-loving young man had turned into a jealous, spiteful human being. The briefest touch between Hermione and either of the two other boys sent Ron into a green-eyed rage, often resulting in harsh comments and tears.

Affairs were slightly more gracious when Draco wasn't around, much to the annoyance of Hermione. Honestly, boys could be so childish.

The locket seemed to affect Ron more than it affected Harry or Hermione, and that didn't go unnoticed. She and Harry would make sure that Ron spent less and less time with the Horcrux, weaning him from its tainted pull.

Harry and Hermione couldn't wear it all day however, and somehow the Horcrux fed from and heightened Ron's jealous streak.

_Hermione snipped at Harry's hair one final time before she stopped abruptly, "Oh my god."_

_Harry's hands immediately went to the back of his head, checking to make sure his hair was still actually attached, before turning round to see Hermione flicking through a book. He stood and followed her over to the table, somewhat confused by her sudden outburst._

_"What?"_

_"The sword of Gryffindor, it's goblin-made." She declared as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"Brilliant," Harry replied, somewhat bemusedly._

_"No you don't understand; dirt and rust have no effect on the blade." She moved the book closer to his line of sight and pointed enthusiastically. "It only takes in that which makes it stronger."_

_Harry looked at her like she'd suddenly grown three heads, "O-kay?"_

_"Harry, you already destroyed one Horcrux right, Tom Riddle's diary in the Chamber of Secrets!"_

_"With a basilisk fang!" Harry pointed out bluntly, "If you're telling me you've got one of those in that bloody beaded bag of yours."_

_"Don't you see? In the Chamber of Secrets you stabbed the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor; its blade is impregnated with basilisk venom!"_

_The penny had dropped._

_"It only takes in that which makes it stronger!" Harry repeated enthusiastically._

_"Exactly, which is why -"_

_"- It can destroy Horcruxes!" Harry finished. "There's only one problem of course."_

_Suddenly the lights whizzed from their respective holders, leaving the tent in complete darkness._

_"The sword was stolen."_

_Ron flicked the deluminator and the lights flew back, illuminating him and the duo at the table. He looked at them with a sour look on his face, the envy clear in his blue eyes._

_"Yeah, I'm still here." He bit out savagely. "But you two carry on; don't let me spoil all the fun."_

_Harry quickly shut the book and turned to his best friend, irritation leaking out of every pore. "What's wrong?"_

_"Wrong? Nothing's wrong, not according to you anyway."_

_Hermione remained silent, in fear that if she said something, he'd lash out at both of them viciously. This was bad, she could tell. Ron's eyes were full of hate, hate that at the minute was directed at Harry. She didn't want the fight to escalate, just looking at her two best friends having a shouting match across the room made her want to scream, or cry. Probably both._

_That Horcrux was destroying Ron from the inside out whenever it came into contact with him, it thrived off his negative energy._

_She had to intervene, she couldn't stand to see the boy she liked turning into this. She begged him to take it off, but he was having none of it and simply pushed her away. He wouldn't have been saying all this if he hadn't been wearing it all day._

_"Do you wanna know why I listen to that radio every night? To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred, or George, or mum -"_

_"You think I'm not listening too? You think I don't know how this feels!"_

_"No you don't know how this feels. Your parents are dead!"_

_That did it for Harry._

_Hermione screamed as Harry lunged at his best friend, knocking him into the table._

_"Stop it!" She shrieked as she tried desperately to pull the two fighting boys away from each other. They were strong, and Hermione struggled to grab on to them. She clawed at their arms and shoulders, trying to grab onto their clothing._

_Finally they pulled apart, staring each other down through Hermione, venom crackling in their eyes._

_"Fine then! Go!" Harry bellowed, his heavy pants filling the tent._

_Ron threw the locket from his neck, pushing past Hermione and grabbing his rucksack. He stormed to the entrance of the tent before turning and staring Hermione dead in the eye._

_"And you?" He asked expectantly. "Are you coming or are you staying?"_

_Hermione didn't know what to say, he couldn't honestly believe that she would abandon Harry! They were in the middle of a war for crying out loud! She turned back to see Harry clenching his fists, hoping to Merlin that she wouldn't go with him. Ron looked between them for a final time and clenched his jaw, swinging his rucksack on his shoulder._

_"Fine, I get it. I saw you two the other night."_

_The other night? What was he talking about? Surely he couldn't mean the night Harry found her after seeing the snatchers. He was barking!_

_"Ron that's- that's nothing!" She assured him; didn't he see that she loved him?_

_He gave her a disbelieving look and threw open the tent, storming through to where the wards stopped._

_"Ron!" Hermione called after him, but he didn't come back. She quickly ran out of the tent after him, "Ron, come back!"_

_He turned to look at her, his eyes filled with rejection now that the locket was off. "I know something's going on with you two, or is it Malfoy? The two of you seem pretty close."_

_"Ron, you must be joking, there's nothing going on with me and Draco!"_

_She never got a reply; he had disapparated at the mention of Draco's name._

_She fell to her knees as sobs racked through her body, mourning for the loss of her best friend and childhood crush. Damn that bloody Horcrux, damn You-Know-Who and damn this bloody war all to hell! Her friends had been ripped apart at the time when they needed each other the most. What if Ron didn't come back, what if he couldn't find them? Or he didn't want to find them?_

_Another round of fresh tears burst from her as she sat on the floor, hugging her knees and rocking like a child._

_She didn't know how long she'd been crying for before she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her from behind and pick her up. She caught the flash of silvery-blonde hair and gunmetal eyes before her head fell backwards onto the pillow below her._

_"Weasley isn't worth your tears Granger."_

After that night, Hermione had been a mess for a week. It wasn't until Draco gave her a reality check that she realised she had bigger fish to fry. She knew she had to focus on this war, Draco told her – or rather shouted – that she needed to sort out her priorities.

She found that her and Draco's relationship was a rather unorthodox one at best. They would argue constantly, always getting under one another's skin and never holding back when they were having a proper go at it.

Hermione wasn't afraid to tell Draco when he was being a stuck-up, insensitive prick and Draco wasn't afraid to tell Hermione when she was being a huge pain in the arse, which - in his mind - was 99% of the time. That other 1% was spent sleeping, apparently.

He'd had a bruise on his leg the size of a tennis ball for nearly week from the book she'd launched at him for that comment.

They loathed each other, but they didn't.

It seemed to take her mind off Ron, though, as she hadn't thought about him for quite a while. Draco seemed to know how exactly to distract her from what she was going through and after a while she found that she looked forward to their verbal wars.

_"Will you just listen to me once, you stupid, bigoted ferret!" Hermione screamed at the annoying blonde in front of her._

_"Why should I? You're acting like a bloody basket case!" He threw his arms up in her direction, sighing in exasperation._

_"I am not acting like a – a basket case!" Hermione retorted._

_Draco smirked, "Are too."_

_"Am not."_

_"Are too."_

_"D2."_

_Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "D- what?"_

_Hermione shrugged awkwardly, completely forgetting that his Pureblood arse had never heard of 'Star Wars' and would probably go off on a rant about how silly muggles were. She did not want to get into an argument with him over 'Star Wars.'_

_"Nothing, it's a muggle thing."_

_He looked at her for minute, debating whether or not he should have her explain it to him before sighing, "Whatever."_

_They'd completely forgotten what they were arguing about in the first place._

It was in those two months when Ron was gone that Hermione found herself enjoying Draco's company more and more, he was funny, witty and was incredibly intelligent, not to mention drop-dead gorgeous.

She loved his hands, one of her favourite parts on the male body. She'd often watch, with awe, as he'd run them through his silky blonde hair, or how they moved gracefully across a piece of parchment, his quill swishing gracefully as he wrote in his elegant penmanship. His pale, long fingers were perfectly manicured and she often had the urge to stroke them against hers.

His breathtaking grey eyes were another feature she adored, they almost sparkled when he laughed and she could see faint flecks of blue when he was irritated.

She loved the in-depth conversations they had about anything from the inner workings of the Wizengamot to the pointlessness of Divination.

She had cried with laughter when he told her that he'd written the word 'Rubbish' on the flyleaf of his Divination book in third year.

Dare she say it, but Hermione had started to harbour feelings for Draco Lucius Malfoy.

But there was no way he could have felt the same way, was there?

_Harry and Hermione landed swiftly on the snow covered ground in the Forest of Dean, having only just escaped from the fangs of Voldemort's snake._

_"I'll set up the tent." Hermione said, making sure to hide Harry's now broken wand away from his line of sight. He only nodded in response, still a bit shaken._

_This was turning out to be a rotten Christmas._

_The tent was set up and Hermione was currently indoors trying desperately to fix Harry's wand. She had tried every reparation spell she knew, but it seemed wands were different, much to her frustration. She'd have to hide it away tonight until she learned how to fix it. She shoved the pieces under her pillow and grabbed 'The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore', hoping to Merlin that she found a way to repair Harry's wand._

_Harry was sleeping soundly on the other bed, his chest rising and falling slowly, recovering from the bite he had received from the snake._

_She'd been reading for about twenty minutes when she heard the faintest crack of Apparition within the tent, she smiled and went to greet Draco, knowing that he'd be desperate for a cup of tea. She cast a quick silencing charm around Harry's bed; she didn't want to wake him, especially when he was weak._

_"Tea?" Hermione asked as she busied herself with a pan to heat the water. She grabbed a teabag and reached for the last of the milk and sugar from the Malfoy's kitchen stock, compliments of Draco himself. Hermione's teeth almost hurt when she made Draco a cup of tea, scooping three spoonfuls of sugar into his mug. His sweet-tooth was almost as bad as Harry's._

_He tiredly murmured a quick 'thanks' when she returned with the tea, taking the mug from her hands and blowing cool air over the liquid. "How are you?"_

_Hermione knew why he was asking, and she knew exactly what he was asking about in particular. Draco had an uncanny ability to be blunt and to the point, whilst still being perfectly polite about it. She guessed that came from his mother, she had a hard time imagining Lucius being anything but condescending and rude. She sighed and played with the handle of her mug._

_"Fine, I guess. Ronald has always been stubborn. I just imagined that he would come back eventually, more so seeing as it is Christmas. He should be here with us."_

_Hermione didn't realise she was crying until a silk handkerchief was passed to her, she wiped her eyes quickly and tried to smile at Draco._

_"He's an arsehole Granger, and I still can't fathom why you hold a candle up to him. He takes advantage of your kindness, he always has. It's time you grew a backbone where he is concerned or you'll just allow yourself to be trodden on time and time again. I didn't take you for a mug, Granger."_

_Hermione sighed, he was right. Of course he was right, Draco Malfoy was almost as observant as Luna Lovegood, albeit without the whimsical, faraway nature. She knew she had been a bit... soft with Ron over the years, but he was her friend, and until recently, her childhood crush. Now, she didn't know what he was._

_She sniffled, "I just miss him, is all. I wish he wasn't so pig-headed."_

_Draco wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder, which she leaned into welcomingly. "There's no helping some people, Granger. You can't help everyone. He doesn't deserve your tears; you can do much better than him."_

_Hermione didn't say anything else; they sat like that all night until Draco's dark mark started burning. She untangled herself from his arms and stood with him, walking him to the entrance of the tent. He went to say something, but stopped himself abruptly, trying to find the right words. He ran a large hand through his hair nervously, avoiding Hermione's eyes._

_"I don't know how much longer we can fool the Dark Lord, Granger. He seems to sense the slightest change in the world around him. He's killed more muggles and muggle-borns than I can shake my wand at, I- I don't know how long I can keep coming back here."_

_Hermione sucked in a breath, she thought things were okay on Draco's end. She had never suspected that You-Know-Who would cotton on to what they were doing. They still had to find the other Horcruxes and destroy the one they had yet they had no idea where the sword of Gryffindor was._

_Draco breathed out heavily, "It's too dangerous for this to go on; it's getting harder and harder for me to fight him off Granger. I can only keep him out of my thoughts for two minutes at best. I can't be here anymore Hermione."_

_Suddenly, Hermione was wrapped in Draco's arms, his lips fiercely caressing hers. Hermione choked out a harsh sob as their lips parted, their hands gently stroking each other's hair, face, arms, anywhere they could reach. Her hands balled into fists in his robes as he kissed her to within an inch of her life, his warm hands at the back of her neck, pulling her deeper into his embrace._

_Draco pulled away slowly, resting his forehead on hers. He played with her hair with shaking fingers, trying to prolong his stay._

_"The next time I come back, it won't be with good news. See you on the other side."_

_And with a final, heart-breaking, soul-destroying kiss, he disapparated._

That had been almost a week ago. Hermione was almost hoping he wouldn't show, his confession had been grating on her nerves and she often struggled to sleep, which led to either Ron or Harry pinning her down until she wore herself out.

Ron had returned alongside Harry a few days after Draco had departed, along with the destroyed locket and sword. She had almost beaten him to within an inch of his life that day and refused to speak to him. Hermione could tell he was sorry, but she just couldn't bring herself to speak to him, especially after the kiss that she had shared with Draco.

Oh god, Draco. She prayed that he was keeping himself safe; she couldn't lose him, not now. She never intended to kiss him - or like him romantically, for that matter - but when he told her that he may never see her again, she lost it. She had put everything she could into that kiss, all her frustration, confusion, anger and affection.

And here she was, sitting against an old, frost covered oak tree, hoping she never saw his face again until that snake-faced bastard was dead.

She had found that damn symbol again, this time in a letter addressed to Grindelwald. She couldn't understand why it kept cropping up, first in the tales of Beedle the Bard, then on the grave in Godric's Hollow and now this.

But who would be able to shed some light on it?

She looked up from the book suddenly when she felt a breach in the wards. Her stomach dropped.

She rushed to her feet and found the source of her worry. Draco was standing in front of her, his hair was dishevelled and his lip was cut. She moved closer and saw the faint remnants of a black eye, marring his flawless complexion. She dreaded to think what was hiding beneath the robes he wore.

They stated at each other, neither one of them willing to break the deafening silence, none of them wanting to face the inevitable. Hermione forced back the tears that were threatening to spill out; she didn't want to hear what was coming.

"He knows."

Hermione drew in a heavy breath, "Since when?"

"Since you destroyed the locket, he felt... different somehow. He doesn't know what you're up to yet, but it won't be long until he realises that the pieces of his soul are being killed off."

"He can't know, Draco."

"I know that, but I'm struggling to keep him out of my head. He's too strong for me and lying will only get me so far."

Hermione let out a sob and rushed into his arms, holding onto his body for dear life. He cradled her head in his arms and stroked her hair, his face buried in the crook of her neck. She could feel his body shaking and the wetness that was spreading across her neck. She gently ran her hands through his silky blonde hair as he cried out, his body straining to remain upright.

"I want this to be over." He managed to choke out between sobs. She only hushed soothingly into his ear and continued to stroke his head gently like she would a small child.

Draco pulled out of her embrace several moments later, his eyes reddened and cheeks slightly stained with tear tracks. Hermione's heart almost broke at the sight in front of her, she never realised how much he was hurting too. All she wanted was to do end his suffering, she didn't want to risk his life anymore.

She slowly pulled her wand from her coat pocket, carefully trying not to alert Draco. He was currently wiping his tired eyes, completely unaware of the wand that was now pointed at his face. Hermione breathed in sharply as he suddenly made eye contact with her, his silver orbs widening in horror.

"Hermione- Hermione what are you doing?" He asked carefully, his tone bordering on fearful.

Hermione quickly shut her eyes, she couldn't see his face, not yet, "I'm so sorry, Draco."

"Hermione..." Draco warned.

This was it. She was going to put a stop to all of Draco's pain, pain that could have been easily prevented. Pain that was caused by her hand. Pain that she was now going to soothe, by her hand. She knew they would probably never cross paths again, and that was what scared her the most. How do you go from seeing someone you care about constantly, to not seeing them at all? How do you heal after pushing away the ones you love?

She had done this before and she had sworn she would never do it again, but her resolve faltered at the image of the boy in front of her - the boy she knew she loved - being brutally tortured for falling for a pathetic, scum-of-the-earth mudblood.

She slowly opened her eyes, instantly wanting to shut them again. Draco's eyes were pleading, begging her not to do something that she would regret. She could see the glassy tears that were forming in his stare and her heart broke for him.

"See you on the other side." She whispered gently.

"Don't do thi-"

_"Obliviate."_

She quickly apparated back to the tent without a second thought, her sobs echoing through the cold forest, her heart mourning the loss of her bittersweet love.

A/N: The end! I hope you guys didn't cry _too_ hard ;)

The first of the 'Star Wars' films was released in 1977, all credit for the reference belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilm.

The snippet from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.

I'd love to know if any of you guys and dolls have ideas or suggestions for future one-shots! :)


	3. Dear Hermione

**DISCLAIMER: All characters mentioned in this one shot belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Rating: M

Words: 310

**Dear Hermione**

Dear Hermione,  
It's me, Draco, you know, the devilishly handsome fellow from two offices down? It's Valentine's Day soon, as I'm sure you know. How about you put all those hopeless buggers out of their misery already and be my Valentine, please?

_Ugh, no, that wouldn't do. I should not be pleading with her. If anything I should assume that she's going to say yes. I mean, who would say no to this?_

Granger,  
Be my Valentine, wench.

_Oh Merlin, no, now I just sound like a complete wanker. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. Okay, let's be a little more mysterious._

Granger,  
Be my Valentine, or else.

_Oh dear, now I'm a complete psychopath. That will just not do. Let's go about this a different way._

Hermione,  
I've just bought a new King-sized bed, would you care to Slytherin sometime? I could show you around in more ways than one.

_Now that's just a bare-faced lie. It's actually Queen-sized. But she doesn't need to know that just so long as she's in it. Ugh, this is bloody frustrating._

Dear Hermione, you are the seeker to my snitch, would you be my Valentines... Bitch?

_Better that I don't say that, I'll probably walk, or hobble, out of here castrated, courtesy of Granger herself. She always was a little feisty, not that I'm complaining, I'd just rather keep my bollocks in place._

Dear Hermione,  
I've been admiring you from afar for quite some time now. Not omnioculars afar, but surprisingly close. Well, not salaciously close. Though I did once sniff your hair, was that coconut I could smell?

_And now I'm her stalker. How... delightful. For Salazar's sake, why can't I get this right?_

GRANGER,  
MEET ME ROUND THE BACK OF DIAGON ALLEY IN TEN MINUTES AND I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO REALLY MAKE MAGIC.

_Perfect._


End file.
